


Echoes

by Phantomtype



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, i want to hold him and tell him its ok, just felt like writing something depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomtype/pseuds/Phantomtype
Summary: Another day passes in which Gowasu is haunted by mistakes of the past.
Kudos: 10





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's been a minute since i wrote something so i hope u enjoy what i got this time
> 
> its kinda short but i just wanted to get it Out There so !!
> 
> someone help this old man

Silence can oftentimes be deafening. Gowasu learned this quickly.

Much time had passed since his former apprentice had been destroyed for committing horrible atrocities against the multiverse, but it still felt as though these events had only just happened. The sting of Zamasu’s actions was still fresh and present, and the old kai had thought about it every day since.

Even now, as he sat alone with his tea in the peaceful World of the Kais, his mind was far from at ease. He quietly sipped from his cup, his thoughts wandering as they often did nowadays.

Memories of Zamasu plagued him. He remembered the times they spent walking together, sharing casual conversations that tended to involve his apprentice asking questions that were bothering him. He remembered how Zamasu would brew the tea and then share a cup or two with him as they sat together under the great tree that grew nearby. He even remembered as far back as when he’d first come to the young kai and offered him the position of the Supreme Kai’s apprentice, and how excited he was to be given this opportunity. He’d never forget the innocent look on his face then.

_How did all of these memories turn so sour…?_

Of course, who else could be blamed but Gowasu himself? He’d accepted the responsibility long ago. Zamasu was _his_ charge, _his_ student; the weight was on _his_ shoulders. At least, that is what he believed. He blamed himself for failing to see the signs before it was too late. He blamed himself for failing Zamasu.

He’d gotten so lost in his own thoughts that his tea had grown cold--an occurrence that happened often--and when he realized this, he gave a heavy sigh. He supposed it was time to brew another pot.

He looked over at the doors that led out of the courtyard. He still couldn’t help but hope that perhaps everything that had happened was a dream, and Zamasu would walk through the doors with his cart of tea like he always did. However, the rational part of his brain always snuffed out that hope after a moment. This time was no exception.

He pushed himself out of his chair, gathering the cup and pot before heading out. Even the walk through the hall felt like an entire journey now that he had to do it alone. Maybe one day, he thought, he would be able to move past this enough to where he could do simple tasks without the guilt weighing him down…

A voice on a passing breeze stopped him in his tracks.

_“Master Gowasu?”_

He froze and stiffened. Was his mind playing a cruel trick on him again? Or...could this time really be…?

The thought of what he would find if he turned around made him anxious. He was torn between hoping that there actually wasn’t anyone there for his own sake and the part of him that somehow wished he could see that smiling face again… With obvious hesitation, he slowly turned around.

To both his relief and disappointment, he was only met with an empty hallway; no one was there. It must have been the wind after all, just as it always was.

He let out a breath he’d apparently been holding, continuing his walk through the hall. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

For now, though, he would try to stave off the ghosts of the past that continued to haunt him. Perhaps, eventually, he could finally begin to heal, and maybe then this silence he’d been bound to wouldn’t be so loud.


End file.
